


Not So Innocent

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Self-cest, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kenma is suddenly awoken by an incubus that has taken a form very familiar to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [snuggy4589](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggy4589/pseuds/snuggy4589) in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> An incubus finding Kenma and turning into who he desires. Surprise! Kenma is kinky as hell and always imagined what it would be like to fuck himself (he knew he was into nekomimis but a pointy tail and horns were a whole new world).

Kozume Kenma had been fast asleep when there was something that woke him up. At first he couldn’t tell what it was, everything in his small bedroom seeming completely normal, until a shadow moved. He blinked, startled awake by the idea of an intruder, and tried to figure out what to do. Should he pretend to be asleep or scream for help? Try to reach for his phone and run?

The shadow stepped closer, and Kenma’s mind hadn’t settled on any solution yet, when a slither of light from behind the curtains illuminated the person’s face.

Oh, it was just Kenma. That was a relief. Of course Kenma would be in his own room.

Kenma smiled and settled more comfortably before his still sleepy brain caught up with the situation.

Because if he was Kenma, and the stranger in the room was Kenma, who was the real Kenma?

It was uncomfortable and highly concerning to realise that maybe he was the fraud. Maybe throughout his life his mind had been playing an elaborate trick on him and just now he had woken up to the reality. He still hadn’t decided what to do when the stranger stepped closer and pulled his blanket away.

“Good evening,” the other Kenma said and chuckled.

Kenma felt paralysed as he watched the stranger climb to bed and straddle him.

“You look so innocent,” Kenma’s clone said. “But you’re actually the kinkiest guy I’ve met in a while.”

Kenma opened his mouth to retaliate when his eyes fell onto horns that were protruding from the stranger’s head, his own bleached hair contrasting their dark colour well. He then noticed something moving to the side. He didn’t even have to turn to look when a pointy tail emerged from the shadows.

“Oh, was this a repressed desire?” the clone asked with mock innocence. “How will you cope!”

It licked its lips and revealed prominent fangs.

“What are you?” Kenma asked instead of playing along.

He looked at the way surprise flashed on his own face before a grin settled on his thin lips.

“I am your dreams come true,” came the reply.

Kenma frowned. The demon straddling him placed a hand over his crotch and stroked.

“You can call me whatever you want,” it added.

Kenma didn’t want to call it anything. He looked at the way his own body curved when the clone rolled its hips against his, cock already hard. He wasn’t sure what to think. It must have been a dream.

And if it was just a dream, what harm would it be to indulge himself?

Kenma reached a hand to the clone’s cock, taking it in his hand. It was weird how familiar it felt to him, yet still different to touch from the different angle. It was already dripping with pre-come, making the length slicker with each stroke of Kenma’s hand.

The demon moaned shamelessly before pulling away and proceeding to undress Kenma. Kenma’s own cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but the clone didn’t care; it merely spread Kenma’s legs apart and went straight for his entrance.

Kenma groaned, and the incubus smirked.

“You want it so bad, don’t you,” it said, clearly amused.

Kenma had never properly fingered himself, only thought about it with curiosity and excitement, and he was nervous when the finger at his entrance started to push in.

It’s going to hurt!

The thought flashed through his head right at the moment when the finger breached the tight muscle and made its way in. A cool feeling followed the intrusion, and when he heard the sticky sound he realised that the demon had used lube.

Next his thoughts were muffled by the feeling of being penetrated. It felt strange, wrong, but when the demon added a second finger and stretched Kenma’s hole, the boy felt pleasure flash up his spine and his toes curled into the beddings.

“You’re so tight,” the demon said in a seductive tone, and it sounded wrong coming with Kenma’s own voice. “But you stretch so well. I bet I could put it in right now and you would accommodate me perfectly.”

Kenma was panting slightly when a third finger was added, the feeling of being stretched intensifying so much that Kenma couldn’t help moaning quietly. He immediately clamped his hands over his mouth to keep quiet, and the demon chuckled.

“Don’t want your parents to wake up, huh?” it asked. “They can hear _you_ , but they can’t hear _me_.”

As if to prove a point the incubus moaned loud and needy, pulled his fingers out and lined his cock to Kenma’s slicked entrance.

“Ah, yes,” the demon sighed as he quickly sunk in all the way to the base. “You’ve always wished to try this out with yourself. What would be a safer way to have sex for the first time.”

Kenma didn’t in anyway acknowledge its words, although he knew it was right. And the demon knew that too. The stinging pain of being entered by something as big as a cock had quickly subsided and was replaced by the wonderful feeling of stretch, of being filled, and Kenma’s back was already arching slightly off the bed. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, trying his best to remain quiet when the demon started moving.

Kenma’s chest was heaving quickly after the demon hit his prostate. It kept aiming at the bundle of nerves repeatedly, and Kenma was absolutely certain that the cock inside him was growing thicker and longer.

Kenma watched himself bend down, mouth hanging open in repeated moans, and it pried his hands off from his mouth to kiss him. Kenma was moaning into the kiss, the pleasure intense and making it difficult to stay quiet. A tongue slipped inside his mouth, rubbing against his own, and Kenma couldn’t hold back.

His orgasm was blindingly good, his body arching and muscles straining, and he moaned against the demon’s mouth. The thrusts hitting his prostate didn’t stop for a while longer, and Kenma was whimpering with oversensitivity when the demon came, shooting its hot load deep inside Kenma’s tight hole.

The demon pulled out and giggled.

“This wasn’t my plan,” it said.

It didn’t clarify, and Kenma didn’t ask. It pulled away, pulled its cock out, and Kenma grunted.

“I suppose this will have to do,” the demon said and bent down to lick Kenma’s release off the boy’s body.

“I should have used my tail to stop you,” it mumbled against Kenma’s skin, but Kenma was too tired to wonder what it was talking about.

He fell asleep when the demon flicked its tongue against the sensitive head of his cock.

-

When Kenma woke up he felt surprisingly energised. He thought back to the weird sex dream he had had. Maybe sex dreams were good for sleep.

Kenma sat up before he realised that there was dried come on his butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma had been sleeping unusually well for several weeks, and was expecting yet another night of good rest. He was just about to fall asleep, when he sensed a presence in the room. He tried to convince himself that it was all his imagination, but then he suddenly remembered an incident from a couple of months back. He had brushed it off as an unusually vivid sex dream because it was the only logical explanation, but now he wondered if it had been true after all. His heart was drumming fast in his chest as he opened his eyes and turned to look where he felt the presence.

Kenma squeaked quietly when he was faced by something standing right next to his bed. He saw that it had deep purple skin, a pointy tail and horns protruding from its forehead, before he was staring at a clone of himself.

“Hello there,” it said.

The only thing that was different from Kenma was the addition of tail and horns.

“I don’t usually repeat visits,” the demon said as he climbed on the bed on top of Kenma, “but I couldn’t resist seeing what you would be up next. Let’s just say that I’m not disappointed.”

Something moving caught Kenma’s eye, and he looked up to see a pair of cat ears emerging from the smooth hair. They complimented his hair colour and looked soft, and Kenma couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch them. The demon bowed his head for easier reach, and Kenma’s fingers met the silky fur of the ears. He stroked them, absolutely fascinated by how the ears twitched at his touch.

What startled Kenma was how the demon purred. He withdrew his hands, and the demon bowed his head to follow the touch. It then looked up and pouted.

“You’re a tease,” it said.

Kenma looked down its naked body and blushed when he caught the glimpse of a hardened cock. He turned his eyes away, but the demon took a soft hold of his cheeks.

“Don’t be so bashful,” it said. “This is what you wanted. Now you can have it.”

Kenma thought about its words when it started pulling off his underwear. It was true that he had a fascination with cat-ears, and there was no way he would ever get a chance to experience them for real again.

“But why me?” Kenma asked out loud.

The demon shrugged.

“Either you’re extremely self-centred or not very interested in sex with other people,” it smirked. “Or maybe you’re too shy to want anyone else. It makes no difference to me.”

Kenma considered its words.

“Oh please,” the demon sighed. “Don’t have an existential crisis right now.”

Kenma looked back at the soft ears. He looked down to take in the sight of the demon’s cock standing erect, looking painfully hard already. He caught a glimpse of the demon’s tail that had changed into a cat’s tail.

The incubus smirked before it bowed down and took Kenma’s cock in its mouth. Kenma squealed and slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide as he tried to understand what he was feeling. The demon pulled back slowly, and Kenma could see how its long tongue was wrapped around his cock. The incubus smirked, and it wasn’t a face that Kenma would do himself. It made him feel uneasy, but he soon forgot about it when the abnormally long tongue was back at his cock.

There was movement just to the side of them, and Kenma turned to look at the tail that was flopping on his covers. It had thick fur that made it look fat, and Kenma wanted to sink his fingers in it. The incubus sucked hard, and he tightened the hand over his mouth to not make a sound.

When the demon pulled back again, Kenma sat up. He wouldn’t get used to looking at himself like it was a mirror, except he could touch this other Kenma in any way he wanted to without being touched back. He reached back up to the ears and stroked over one with soft fingers before pushing the demon down. It eagerly settled onto its hands and knees, swaying its hips and offering a good view of its – Kenma’s – ass. The cat-tail was hanging over his crack. Kenma stroked over the soft fur and sank his fingers in it exactly like he had wanted to. It felt even nicer than he had imagined, the fur silky and the skin beneath it just a bit greasy. Kenma pulled his hand through the entire tail, letting it fall back down to hide the view of the demon’s hard cock hanging between its legs.

Kenma shifted, settled better between the incubus, and touched the base of the tail. The demon curved its back, and when Kenma scratched the area, it moaned wantonly, the tail flapping slowly.

“Please,” the incubus moaned.

Kenma wasn’t sure what it meant, but any doubts left his mind when it lifted the tail to expose its twitching entrance. Kenma swallowed. The puckered hole was glistening in what light the room had, and Kenma just knew that the demon was already lubed and stretched, ready to be taken by him. Kenma looked down and found himself hard. He had been so preoccupied by the sight of himself with cat-ears and tail that he hadn’t paid much attention to what his body was feeling. Now that he turned his focus back to himself, it was obvious how much his cock wanted to be buried in the tight hole that was awaiting.

Kenma looked at the demon, who was waiting surprisingly patiently, its face pressed against a pillow and Kenma’s two-toned hair spreading around its head, cat-ears twitching in anticipation. Kenma looked at the ass in front of him, took a moment to wonder if his own was just as round and soft, before taking a hold of his cock and pressing it against the tight rim of the wet entrance.

“Yes,” the incubus hissed into the pillow, ears perking up and tail shivering.

Kenma pushed his tip inside the tight heat, the sensation unlike anything he had ever felt or imagined. It was soft and hot, and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting forward, pushing his entire length inside the demon.

The incubus’ moan filled the bedroom, and Kenma hoped that the demon hadn’t lied when it told him that nobody else could hear it. That was one of the last coherent thoughts he could form. There was an odd tingling sensation that was spreading over his cock, and he wondered if the demon’s insides had an aphrodisiac effect on people. He couldn’t control his hips, didn’t even want to stop, cock slamming deep inside the image of himself with each push. The incubus moaned and pressed its ass back to meet each thrust.

Kenma took a hold of the tail’s base again, gripping it tightly, and was rewarded by a delicious groan and a roll of the hips beneath him. The incubus was moving so fast that Kenma couldn’t even keep up. Their fucking was messy and unorganised, but it was perfect, it was exactly what Kenma wanted, and he pulled harder on the tail to make the incubus arch its back deeply.

The demon tightened with each pull of its tail, and the pressure on Kenma’s cock was getting unbearable. He was very close, so close that it wouldn’t take much more to push him past his limit. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling, then opened them again to look at the way his own body was bent on the bed, back a beautiful arch, fingers clawing at the pillow and legs shaking as his borrowed body pushed back to his thrusts. The incubus moaned, ears twitching, and Kenma came hard. He shot his semen deep inside the creature whose soft walls were milking him dry. He couldn’t keep quiet with how good it felt, not sure how loud his moan was, but he felt his own voice in his throat.

Kenma slumped down onto the bed immediately after he had pulled out of the demon. The incubus turned him to lie on his back and jerked itself to completion, shooting its semen over Kenma’s chest. Then it laughed happily, and Kenma found it creepy.

“You sure know how to show a demon a good time,” it said with a joyful smile.

Kenma didn’t want to see such a smile on his own face, so he looked away. Besides, he was getting sleepy.

“Aren’t you glad that when I’m around, no one can hear you?” the incubus laughed.

Kenma glanced at it in annoyance. He would have liked to know that sooner.

“You’re a good human,” the demon said and bent down to kiss Kenma’s lips.

Kenma didn’t return the kiss, and soon after he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking so long to write this second chapter. I just somehow got stuck and I don't know, like a writer's block but just for this fic? Anyway, here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go exactly where I wanted it to go, and I totally forgot about the nekomimi, so I'm going to add a new chapter at a later date to compensate for that.


End file.
